Currently, in the United States, more people are taking medications, vitamins, and using psychoactive plants (e.g., marijuana) than ever before. Although people are consuming medications, vitamins, and psychoactive plants for a wide variety of reasons, personal privacy as well as the safety of others pose unique challenges. Generally speaking, personal privacy is a paramount concern. Not only would it be potentially embarrassing if it became known among friends and family that one is taking medication for anxiety, depression, erectile dysfunction, or a myriad of conditions, the legal issues that could arise if it became a matter of public knowledge could be personally catastrophic. Moreover, the safety of others is also a grave concern. It is difficult to understate the danger of a child opening a pill bottle, purse or other container used to store such material that was inadvertently left out in the open. With the rapid increase in the consumption of psychoactive plant material such as marijuana, such issues are becoming ever more prevalent. Effective means of storage are also an issue and of particular concern in regard to so-called “edibles” like marijuana cookies and the like. Moreover, growers, distributors and producers of marijuana and/or products derived therefrom or other products have a need for secure storage devices to store and transport their products. In addition to the risk of danger and guilt, the potential legal liability that could arise is also staggering. The risk of privacy breach, as well as the risk of access by children and others, is increased outside of the home where safe storage is more difficult, for example, in a car or hotel room or on the beach.